Regret
by XxXxFading DreamxXxX
Summary: He would make them regret all that they had done to him, he would make them regret it all when he became Hokage, whether he could see them or not. Torture and rape, though not detailed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Regret

Chapter one

He pulled on his vest. Reaching to his right he picked up the bandages there. Finding the end of the tape he quickly wrapped it around his right arm. Grabbing the fingerless gloves on his left he pulled them on. He stood up checking that he had his kunai pouch in easy reach. Walking to the dressing table across from the window he held the one object on top of the smooth wooden surface. He ran his hand across the cold metal surface in his hand; he traced one finger on following the contours of the symbol carved into the cool surface. Looking up he placed a hand on the mirror. Dulled blue eyes gazed unseeingly into each other. Removing his hand he held onto the soft fabric in his other hand, positioning the metal of his hitai-ate over his eyes he tied a strong knot in the material.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin of Konoha. Blind, since the age of ten.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ohayo, Sakura." The blind ninja walked up to his female teammate.

"Naruto, could you help me for a sec? I have to go see a patient can you tell Ino and Hinata to get to the hospital ASAP, there's some poor kid in a coma and a team of Chuunin have been severely injured so we need all the help we can get." She was half running down the street towards the hospital her teammate in tow.

"Ino's on a mission, but I'll go get Hinata. Do you want any help with the one in the coma?" The blonde had managed to make a deal with the Kyuubi his chakra control was near perfect mostly due to the fact that when he was blinded he had to find a way of being able to 'see' again.

"Yeah, that would be great, you don't have any missions tomorrow do you?" when he replied with a 'no' she quickly replied with a "Great! I'll talk to you later, I really have to get going." With a small 'pop' and a gust of smoke she was gone. With a sigh Naruto performed the same hand sign as his friend had just performed and arrived in front of the Hyuuga clans property.

"Naruto-san?" Looking at the guards on duty for the day he walked over to them, both were from the branch family he could 'see' the dark mark of the caged bird seal on their foreheads. This only served to remind him of the fact that he still had yet to complete the new seal for the Hyuuga clan.

"Ohayo, I am here to inform Hinata-san that she is needed at the hospital immediately, I will escort her there." He sensed the older of the two guards quickly leave to inform Hinata of what was happening.

"Naruto-kun! What's happened at the hospital?" He flinched as he sensed the Hyuuga run towards him, the ugly mark on her forehead a permanent reminder of how he had failed his friend. He waited until she was within a few feet and then he jumped onto the roof of a nearby building followed by Hinata.

"From what Sakura told me there are four patients in critical condition, a kid in a coma and several other less severe cases, oh and Neji's being kept overnight after his last mission," when he felt the concern that radiated from her chakra aura he quickly added "although he has no serious injuries, it's more so that he can get away from the elders for a while."

Together they reached the Hospital and after finding where they were needed rushed off to their patients.

"Naruto-sama!" he turned at the call only to see a worried woman standing outside of a doorway to his left "Naruto-sama, I need your help." He hurried to the woman and looked into the room to see a young girl, lying there, bandages covered her eyes. He sighed, one of the few good things that came out of him being blind was that he knew more about eye injuries than any medic, if she was lucky the young girl would leave the hospital in a few days with nothing more than a slight headache.

He walked up to the young girl his hand glowing green, he saw the problem immediately, her retinas had been damaged quite badly, he healed them to an extent, he would have to come back later after he had seen his intended patient.

"She should be able to see light soon, I will need to come back again and finish healing her sight, but for now I have another patient to tend to."

"Thank you, so much Naruto-sama!" With a nod he left the room, now half running down the hall to reach his patient, the longer the length of time that someone spent in a coma often increased the chances of brain malfunction the sooner he reached his patient the sooner he could begin to heal him.

He reached the correct doorway, noticing the chakra signature of the nurse who was at the moment watching over his patient. Opening the door he walked up to the nurse who had stood at his arrival, he caught a glimpse of astonishment from her chakra signature. "What is their condition? How did this happen?" He walked up to the bed and placed a glowing green hand over the child's head.

"He was in a training incident at the academy, involving some of the older students… when the teacher arrived it was already too late, the older students involved are being severely punished, two of them are being expelled… He's been in a self induced coma for the last day and a half, we have not been able to discover the cause, however one of the children involved in the incident apparently tried to use a mind jutsu, when one of the Yamanaka's tried to enter the boys mind they were thrown back out."

"What do the charts say?"

"From all of the tests that we have the results for he should be fine everything is normal, he does not have a kekkai genkai that would impede progress… we don't know what's wrong with him."

Nodding he moved his hand slowly above the boys chest and head, there were no injuries or internal disruptions that he could find. Stopping the chakra flow in his hand he stood back. He stood watching the boys chakra flow for a while. He noticed something different in the movement of the boys chakra around his head. Stepping back up to the boy he placed a hand on his forehead and concentrated on the boys chakra flow in that area.

He heard a commotion in the hallway, not letting this distract him he continued to study his patients chakra movement, there was something different about the way that it was moving around, as if- The door slammed open.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU DEMON!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

end chapter one

Poor Naruto-kun, he's a Jounin but he's still called a monster. Did you notice that Hinata didn't stutter? All of the Rookie nine are Jounin.

Please review now. I need to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… and I never will [runs from room crying]

WARNING: Rape but nothing graphic. Torture. And I think that's it.

Regret

Chapter 2

_He heard a commotion in the hallway, not letting this distract him he continued to study his patients' chakra movement, there was something different about the way that it was moving around, as if- The door slammed open._

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU DEMON!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He stood up still facing his patient; he removed his hand from the boys' forehead.

That voice was familiar…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_DIE YOU DEMON!!" The hateful glares, he stared back in fear. So it was happening again._

_He knew he should never have left his home today, but it was his birthday he had only wanted to talk to the old man and have ramen with him. He had only wanted to feel loved at least for a little while._

"_You should just die!" A woman screamed at him as the man beside her reached down and picked up the trembling boy._

"_Nobody wants you demon!" The man punched him_

"_You killed them all, you should pay for what you've done!" The crowd advanced on him, the closest to him started to kick, he curled up trying to protect his head as best as he could._

_Why do they hate me? What did I do to deserve this?_

_He was bruised and battered, blood streamed down from the cuts that covered his skin, he had never felt this much pain before and it wasn't caused by all of the wounds that covered him. A woman slowly advanced towards the barely conscious boy._

"… _Why aren't you dead yet? You should have died long ago for what you have done! You killed them! You are the reason that my father and brother are dead you are the reason that I am an orphan! It's all you're fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I WILL NEVER SEE MY LOVED ONES AGAIN!!!"_

_The woman bent down to the boy as she did so she pulled out a kunai, she knelt beside the terrified boy, he tried to move away but only whimpered in pain as his attempt earned him another kick, a rock was thrown from someone in the watching crowd it hit his cheek across one of his whisker like birth marks, the woman smirked. The rock had given her an idea._

_She held the kunai steadily in her hand; she would finally get revenge for the death of her family. She held the blade above the boys face and watched with glee as he stared at her in horror, she brought the blade closer to the boy and pushed down on it piercing the boys tanned flesh, the boy whimpering in pain, she held the blade steady for a while allowing herself to watch in glee the pain she was causing. She pulled the blade along one of the boys' strange whisker marks; the boy moaned in pain his voice too weak to make a noise any louder. The boys' eyes started to close as he lost consciousness her smirk vanished._

_No way was the demon going to escape his punishment!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Blue eyes slowly opened; as he looked around he noticed that he was no longer in the alleyway that he had been in last. He saw that there were several other people in the room one of them turned towards him and smirked; it was the woman the woman from earlier the one who had cut his face! He struggled against the bonds that chained him to the wall. He couldn't move!_

_He tried to scream out in protest as he saw the woman walk up to him. "Mmmph…" He could hardly make a sound his mouth was gagged, the foul rag in his mouth made him want to vomit; he could taste the dirt and grime covering it._

_The woman walked closer a sadistic glint in her eyes, he heard laughter from one of the people behind the woman, he was so scared he didn't even turn to look. The woman was holding a thick piece of chain. He stared at the chain, a horrified look crossed his face and the woman laughed gleefully, He started shaking his head and struggled harder against the chains that bound him to the wall. The woman laughed even harder._

"_So __**demon**__ are you ready for your punishment yet?" The woman smiled, her red hair pulled back from her face. The young boy shuddered. She held the chain above her head and whipped it down, the end striking the young boy, red marks ran down his side where the chain had hit him, he cowered in fear._

_A few of the other people stepped forward one of them –a man- walked up to the boy a kunai in hand. He traced the boys' bare chest with a tongue, lingering as he felt the small body shudder beneath his touch, he whispered into the young boys ear_

"_You will pay for your crimes __**demon**__. But don't worry not all of you punishments will be painful." One by one the other people left the room, all but the woman, she stood watching in glee as the man roughly cut away the remains of the boys pants._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_He retched trying to get the taste of the man out of his mouth. He felt pain everywhere, he was bleeding, and the once closed wounds had opened due to the man's 'ministrations', his body felt violated._

_He lay naked on the floor alone, he shivered and hugged himself he could not move nor did he want to, he had just been… he shuddered as the memories flowed through his mind once again. They had left him alone an hour ago; he was covered in filth his body protested at each move. He cried the first time since it had first happened. He had been violated once again. They had held him here for the last, what… week?_

_He retched again he spat out blood. He lay there crying, he failed to hear the door open. He had closed his eyes and so he did not notice her until it was too late._

"_Hello, __**demon**__" They were alone together, normally there would be at least two of them here with him._

"_Now be a good demon and stay still." She pulled out a shining blade, a kunai. She held it at his cheeks as she had done that one other time. She pulled the blade across his face six times making the whisker marks darker, dark red liquid mixed with the tears running down his face. She laughed._

"_You are the reason that I will never see my family again, now __**demon**__ I will be the reason you will never see."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_N-naruto?" sightless bloody eyes turned towards the sound of the voice. Iruka gasped. "Naruto!" he ran to the injured boy, he had been missing for nearly nine days. He gently rolled the boy onto his back; tears were falling from the sightless eyes. "Naruto?"_

"… _W-who a-are you? P-please, please help me…" A shaking hand held onto Iruka's sleeve, they had been too late…_

"_It's alright Naruto, you're safe now."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

end chapter two

… Naruto-kun… was raped? How the hell did I let that happen?!!!

Now I demand that you review. How else do you expect me to improve on my writing?

Ja ne for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Regret

Chapter 3

"_N-naruto?" sightless bloody eyes turned towards the sound of the voice. Iruka gasped. "Naruto!" he ran to the injured boy, he had been missing for nearly nine days. He gently rolled the boy onto his back; tears were falling from the sightless eyes. "Naruto?"_

"… _W-who a-are you? P-please, please help me…" A shaking hand held onto Iruka's sleeve, they had been too late…_

"_It's alright Naruto, you're safe now."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!!" He flinched, this was the woman… she was the reason… he turned back to the boy on the bed and once again began to concentrate on the boys chakra flow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" This woman was loud and annoying, he sensed somebody approaching, a Hyuuga, they had a caged bird seal.

"Naruto-sama? What is happening?" He sighed.

"Hyuuga-san would you be kind enough to escort this woman to Tsunade's office? Could you also ask Hyuuga Hinata to come here please and if possible Haruno Sakura as well," she nodded and tried to persuade the woman to leave the room. The woman ignored her, seeing the demon touch her child's head once again she fell into a rage, she charged at the demon only to be stopped before she had taken more than one step.

"Do not think that I am the same little boy that I once was," he whispered into her ear before speaking louder so that the other occupants of the room could hear, "now I suggest that if you have any problems about one of the hospital staff then you should go talk to Tsunade-sama."

The woman trembled in his arms all thoughts of attacking the demon gone; the Hyuuga escorted her out of the room. She looked back to see the demon once more touching her son, her anger grew. The **demon** would pay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hinata-chan, can you take a look at the boys chakra for me, especially around here." He pointed to a section of the boys' head where the chakra swirled in a strange fashion.

"Byakugan! … There's something strange, where you just pointed… there's no chakra."

He looked again at the strangely swirling chakra, why did Hinata not see the strange swirling chakra? As Sakura entered the room he began to formulate an idea. It was the only thing he could think of and if he did not find out what was wrong with the boy soon then he did not know what might happen to the boy.

"Naruto? What did you need?" Noticing the other occupants of the room she exclaimed, "Hinata! What are you doing here shouldn't you be with that Chuunin in room 17A?"

"Sorry Sakura, I needed her to see something. You can go back now Hinata, thanks for your help." Hinata left the room and hurried down the hall towards her own patient. "Sakura. Hinata had a look at the kids chakra for me," when he noticed her confusion he quickly went on, "I needed to double check something, in this area of his brain, Hinata said she saw a void. Problem is though that there isn't a void there. I can see a chakra flow, and it's not a normal one. It's hard to describe accurately but most chakra systems flow in one direction this chakra patch however is going in multiple directions, like the Rasengan, and like the rasengan I think it may have a similar effect once it's released, however while this is happening I don't think he'll be able to wake up." He sighed, frustrated.

"The one thing we could do is get into his mind and help him to safely release this chakra, only thing is the Yamanaka who tried to get into his head got pushed out by, I'm guessing, this different chakra. The only people who may have a chance of getting to him would be the users of the rasengan, that means Jiraiya or me, another problem is that we need the boys parent's or guardian to agree, and by the looks of things the mother doesn't want me within the same lifetime as her kid." Sakura stared trying to process all the information.

"How do you know that the mother won't let you?" Naruto scowled.

"Let's just say we've met before." He would not add anymore to this intriguing statement and Sakura knew better than to pry, she shuddered as she remembered the last time she had found out one of Naruto's secrets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Baa-chan? Is this by any chance about an outraged Mother who doesn't want me to treat her son even though I may be the only person who can help the poor kid, all because the Kyuubi killed her Father and brother?" The Hokage raised her eyebrow. What had the villagers done now?

"… It was a long day… I've been looking at the kid in the coma, the one that is perfectly healthy. I need your permission to enter into his conscious to try and help him, if we don't help him to control this chakra," at her confused look he explained the strange phenomenon to her.

"If we don't hurry I fear that this will have the same effect on him as a Rasengan might."

"All right, you have my permission." Her voice changed becoming more authoritarian, "Uzumaki Naruto! I hereby order you to help teach Yugito Kyo to control this strange chakra. This mission is A-rank. Dismissed!"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" He turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Naruto, be careful. Even though you will be helping him his mother will see you as a threat to her son." She watched his back worried.

"I know Baa-chan, I've met her before this… she really hates the Kyuubi." He left before she could comment.

_Stay safe Brat, I don't know what we'd do without you… please be careful._ She sighed before turning back to the paperwork in front of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"**What do you want Kit?" **The large fox looked out of his cage at his container

"I need you to help me with something, I need a jutsu that will allow me to talk with someone mind to mind it would be better if I could see them face to face as well. Will you help me?" Two large clear blue eyes gazed pleadingly at the demon.

He missed this, being able to actually see, without having to concentrate on the sounds around him or people's chakra, to be unable to sense peoples emotions. It had been eight years since he had last seen the 'outside' world with his own eyes. He missed it.

"**Fine… but Kit this isn't a normal jutsu. You must do as I say." **Because if you make one mistake…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now make those seals that I showed you Kit and push your chakra into your head." He watched as he saw his vessel preparing to perform the ancient jutsu. If the Kit didn't do everything just right then he may just find himself stuck in a world where he was no longer able to control his own body nor would he be able to communicate with others around him, he would float until his body decayed.

"Okay Kyu, this better work." He slowly formed the seals that the demon had shown him, pushing a small amount of Chakra into his mind careful to keep the amount steady.

He felt the temperature drop and he was pulled forwards, he landed on his hands and knees gasping for air. A heaviness settled onto him, holding him where he was before he was able to stand. As the pressure lessened he slowly got to his feet and hesitantly took a few steps. He couldn't sense anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

end chapter three

Sorry that it's so short, but I couldn't make it any longer… Gomen.

Please review now.

You know you want to.

C'mon press the button.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Regret

Chapter 4

"_Now make those seals that I showed you Kit and push your chakra into your head." __He watched as he saw his vessel preparing to perform the ancient jutsu. If the Kit didn't do everything just right then he may just find himself stuck in a world where he was no longer able to control his own body nor would he be able to communicate with others around him, he would float until his body decayed._

"_Okay Kyu this better work." He slowly formed the seals that the demon had shown him, pushing a small amount of Chakra into his mind careful to keep the amount steady._

_He felt the temperature drop and he was pulled forwards, he landed on his hands and knees gasping for air. A heaviness settled onto him, holding him where he was before he was able to stand. As the pressure lessened he slowly got to his feet and hesitantly took a few steps. He couldn't sense anything._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He hated this silence. Not knowing if he had made it or not. With a heavy heart he decided to take the final leap.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I'm the medic trying to heal you at the moment." When he received no reply he continued on, "What's you name? I never had the time to read the charts," he muttered under his breath the last part. Again silence awaited him. He turned from left to right trying to sense anything.

Where was he? Had he done the wrong thing? He thought back trying to remember each of the seals that he had performed. They had all been correct he had made sure to use the right amount of chakra as well, so what had gone wrong?

There was silence for a few more minutes, he could hear the faint breathing of a person behind him, then a sharp intake of breath. Someone was about to speak.

"My name is Kyo… why are you here? That other man was thrown out. So why are you here?" He turned to face the voice.

"Easy kid, I'm here to help you! Hang on a sec I wanna see what you look like." He paused sensing that he had to explain he rushed on; "Normally I'm blind but when I'm in a mindscape, like this one, I can normally see."

He reached up and untied his hitai-ate. Bright blue eyes stared into those of the red haired boy. The kid looked just like his mother, the image of a woman with red hair and emerald eyes holding a sharp blade that was dripping crimson blood flowed through his mind only to be roughly pushed away. He did not need to see that image again. He would not hold Kyo responsible for his mothers' actions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, Kyo-san to be able to heal you I will need to teach you an extremely dangerous jutsu. Before I can do that I need you to swear that you will never use this jutsu to harm a fellow Konoha nin. Will you give me your word?"

He watched the boy carefully.

Kyo stared at the ground, uncertain. His mother had always warned him about this man. "_That 'person' will cause nothing but trouble for Konoha. Stay away from him Kyo-kun_." He was also the only person who would be able to help him. He looked up at his new sensei.

"You have my word Naruto-sensei, I swear that I will never use the jutsu you are about to show me unless it is to protect my precious people or Konoha." The look of determination on the boys face brought a smile to his own. Kyo was very similar to how he had been.

"Great, now we can get started, to learn this jutsu there are three stages. Now in normal circumstances I would leave you to figure out how to complete these stages on your own, but that will not help us. So instead I am going to show you how I learnt the jutsu. I am going to show you my memories of when my sensei taught it to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now Kyo-san, before we start I need you to understand the main principal of this jutsu." He briefly concentrated on his left hand.

Kyo let out a gasp, his sensei held a swirling ball of chakra in one hand. He had learnt about this technique. There were only three known users, one of which was the Yondaime Hokage who had created the technique; another was one of the legendary Sannin. The third; he was the least famous, his name was never mentioned, yet he was the one that the students had most looked up to it was said that he had gone from being the dead last at the academy to being the Sannins apprentice.

"Kyo-san this is the rasengan. The Yondaime Hokage's technique. It took him three years to master. You should be able to in at most a month." Kyo's mouth fell open.

"A MONTH!!! You seriously think that I can master THAT technique in a MONTH?!" he was answered with a sharp nod from his new sensei. A wry smile grew on his sensei's face.

"Kyo-san, I mastered the last phase of this technique in a week." The smile on his face grew.

Kyo's eyes widened even more with shock. This was the apprentice of Jiraiya the toad Sannin, he was also the enemy of Orochimaru the Snake Sannin and he had a mother son relationship with Tsunade the Godaime Hokage and slug Sannin. He was a teammate to both Sakura the Godaime's apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke a traitor to Konoha and the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. His other teammate was Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin, said to have copied over a thousand jutsu.

Naruto laughed this was going to be fun.

A water balloon stand appeared beside Naruto. Kyo stared. Where had that come from?

Naruto reached over and held one of the filled water balloons in his hand. "Kyo watch what I do very carefully," The water balloon appeared to start moving, bumps appeared on the once smooth surface, suddenly the water balloon popped. "Now it's your turn. Move the water around on the inside. Oh before you start I want to show you something."

He started to crate hand signs, careful to circulate the right amount of chakra. Without a word spoken, the two nin watched as the image of a younger Naruto and a tall white haired man appeared before them.

_--- Memory start ---_

"_Ero-Sennin! I did it! I did it! I know what I was doing wrong." The older of the two turned to face the blonde._

"_Before you tell me what you did, show me." Naruto stood before him a blue water balloon with yellow spots in his right hand._

_The balloon started to stretch at the sides; the blonde moved his left hand to hover over the balloon and started to gently tap around it pushing chakra into the balloon. After a few seconds the balloon burst._

_Jiraiya started to laugh, "You did it kid! But before we move on to the next exercise you should practice using only one hand, it'll help in the long run, so tell me what did you do?" The blonde boy smiled up at the older man._

"_Well actually it wasn't me. You know that cat at the hotel where we are staying? Well it followed me to training. I dropped one of the balloons and it started playing with it. When I heard the balloon pop I thought that it had put a claw into it. That made me think of making the water on the inside spike out all at once to pop the balloon. I tried it and it worked! I found out though that it's a lot easier when I use my other hand to push the chakra."_

"_Well done kid, let's see what you can do with only one hand first, then I'll let you go on to the next exercise." Naruto ran to get another water balloon; he tripped over on a root that was jutting out. This only made Jiraiya laugh._

"_SHUT-UP! I'd love to see you try to learn a highly advanced jutsu and still be able to sense everything around you!" Naruto stood back up and walked over to the bag of water balloons lifting one up a fox-like grin enveloped his face oh how Jiraiya would pay later, there were after all plenty of water balloons left. Jiraiya didn't seem to notice the foxy grin that was directed towards him. After walking back to Jiraiya Naruto performed the technique again this time only using one hand._

_--- Memory end ---_

"Alright Kyo now it's your turn." He threw a balloon at Kyo who caught it in his right hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well done! Kyo-kun, that was very good." A week had passed. A week in which Kyo had stubbornly attacked the water balloons with chakra. A week and he had finally managed to make the balloon burst.

And he had managed to burst it right over both of their dinners. Naruto's eye twitched. Kyo had managed to put out the fire destroy their cooking dinner and splash both of them with water. With the ONE water balloon. Kyo burst into laughter. Naruto glared at the wet and soggy food before him. Why did they have to have chosen a meal that consisted of bread and what was meant to have been dried meat.

Although they were in a mindscape Naruto still preferred to cook his own food. When he had first been blinded he had had to rely on others to cook for him. After a few missions with Jiraiya he had learnt to cook quite quickly. Jiraiya may have been a great shinobi but he was a terrible chef.

He sighed, "dinner may be a bit longer now, I think we should have something else. What's your favourite meal? We should celebrate."

"My favourite food is sushi. Thankyou sensei! I can't wait, sushi is the best!" Naruto sighed again. He hated how similar he was to this young boy. A young boy whose mother tried to kill him, managed to blind him, tortured him for countless days… But that had nothing to do with Kyo. He knew that Kyo was not responsible for his suffering.

"Alright sushi it is. Kyo-kun what would you like in yours?" Sushi at least was simple enough to make.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright Kyo-kun you are ready for the next exercise. This one is a fair bit harder than the first and may take you longer." He held up another ball, Kyo groaned in response. He concentrated on the ball in his hand and it burst. Kyo watched carefully. "This time you don't need to see how I figured out how to do it. Come here for a minute I need to see what type of chakra user you are."

Kyo walked forward and Naruto saw that Kyo was a right-spiralled chakra user. The same as he was. "All right Kyo-kun, what I need you to do is burst the ball, this is the only hint that my sensei gave me." He asked Kyo to hold out his right hand, he then drew the leaf symbol onto his palm. "This is to help you concentrate. Believe me it helps. Another thing you have a right-spiralled chakra just keep that in mind." At Kyo's look of confusion he explained.

"A person's chakra spirals around a person's body. For this jutsu to completely work you have to follow the way that your spiral works in both of our cases that means in a clockwise direction."

"How do you know whether a person is left or right?" Naruto laughed.

"By the way their hair grows. See my hair has a spin in it that goes towards the right, yours does too. All right now it's time for you to have a go. Oh, yeah, this takes up a lot more chakra than the first exercise, tell me when your arms are aching and your hands start shaking. I failed to mention that to my sensei and I payed for it, my arms ached for ages afterwards." He threw a ball to Kyo; it was bright red.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He watched as Kyo started to concentrate on the ball in his hand, he smiled. Kyo was just as determined as he had been, three days had passed and he had hardly stopped to rest.

For the last week and a half here it had been peaceful he had been able to train for as long as he wanted, his medical expertise had helped too when Kyo had started to feel pain in his arms. Although it was peaceful he was beginning to wonder what was happening around his body, he hoped that whoever was in charge of caring for his and Kyo's bodies was being careful.

He felt a twinge of pain in his cheek as if someone had punched him. It did not hurt overly much but he was sure that a bruise would form. But that did not worry him it was the fact that someone was attacking him. And he had no way of protecting his body.

He gasped and fell over as a searing pain reached his side like a burn, his student turned to yell in triumph, he had just managed to make the ball pop on one side the air releasing. The grin on his students face vanished quickly when he noticed that his sensei was injured.

"Naruto-Sensei! You're bleeding! What's happening?"He knelt down next to Naruto not knowing what to do, he was no medic nin.

"Kyo-kun, I need you to wrap any of my injuries that you can. I also need you to stay calm. I need you to be able to keep training."

_I need to find out who is attacking me but I can't leave here, if I do he'll die, but if I don't we might both die_. He looked at his student watching as the young boy quickly ran to a pile of bandages that had appeared, standing up he noticed the searing pain on his cheeks, touching his face he noticed that there were three cuts on each of his cheeks. Each cut covered one of his whisker marks.

He had received wounds like these twice before and the last time had nearly ended with his death, if Iruka had not found him then… He once more looked at the boy before him in his place though was a woman; she held a kunai in her hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

End chapter three

Please review…


	5. AN: RedBotton

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a c0ck or a cat being called a pu$$y could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


	6. Chapter 5

Yo! I'm back from the dead! Wow I haven't updated in so long…

Sorry for not updating in um has it really been that long? I don't really have any excuses. School was challenging Yr eleven/twelve was really hard work thankfully that's now finished (but I find out if I got into University in two days…). I've been sick, injured, had a broken computer FOUR times etc, etc. The problems have all piled up.

However with the help of the fantastic HoroSeishin to whom this chapter is due I bring you chapter five! Thanks for the idea/s and the push to keep writing HoroSeishin!

Disclaimer: I am not rich (in fact I really need a job), I am not a male, my name is not Kishimoto, and I do not speak Japanese. Therefore, I do not own Naruto!

Chapter five!

* * *

…_standing up he noticed the searing pain on his cheeks, touching his face he noticed that there were three cuts on each of his cheeks. Each cut covered one of his whisker marks._

_He had received wounds like these twice before and the last time had nearly ended with his death, if Iruka had not found him then… He once more looked at the boy before him; in his place though was a woman; she held a kunai in her hand._

* * *

She was here. That goddamn bitch was here. Naruto growled under his breath. He could not forgive this woman. This civilian who had tried and nearly succeeded in destroying everything he had ever dreamed of as a child.

How dare that bitch enter this mindscape! As these thoughts traveled through his mind he noticed that whilst the woman was before him her form was less than perfect, whatever jutsu they were using so that she could enter it was faulty. If he looked carefully he could see the form of Kyo through his mother.

"Stay away from my son."

Naruto ignored the woman, she was a civilian, and he could not harm her. He instead concentrated on his student. A student who he knew to be kind and just and would do the right thing; a student he knew was almost nothing like the woman standing before him.

"Kyo, well done! All that is le-" another slice to his stomach had him gasping for breath for a few seconds, "left is to add more chakra and you might want to control the spinning action a little more, the faster the spin the more solid the attack will be and the more likely the entirety of the ball will explode."

The woman growled at him in anger that this **THING** dared talk to her son, dared to praise him, DARED to IGNORE HER!

- Kyo's POV -

"Kyo-kun! Are you hurt? Has this Demon done anything to hurt you?" Kyo stared at his mother. Confusion covered his face. He turned to his teacher, what was happening?

Before he could even open his mouth to speak another spurt of blood poured from his sensei's side. He quickly ran to the bandages that lay near his teacher, ignoring the shocked and outraged look of his mother in order to help the man who was teaching him an infamous jutsu.

His mothers' outraged scream shocked him, however his attention remained on the man before him who was holding his side and breathing through clenched teeth. Seeing his sensei up close he saw for the first time the extent of the injuries that had begun to cover his sensei's body, his shirt black in colour had hidden a majority of the wounds but the closer he stood to his sensei the easier it was to see that his shirt was quickly becoming soaked in the blonde mans blood.

Lifting his sensei's shirt he saw the stab like wound. He knew that bandages were not going to save his sensei. They needed a hospital.

His mother once again screamed in anger or outrage or disgust and fear of the blood, he didn't know. All he knew was that his sensei needed him.

- Naruto's POV -

Naruto continued to watch the woman before him. He would not allow her to come close. He ignored the gasp of his student knowing that the boy was shocked by the wounds that now covered the majority of his torso.

He could feel the stirring of the Kyuubi in the back of his mind. The link stronger in the mindscape than in the real world he could almost feel the Kyuubi's anger growing as he sensed the wounds and danger that they were both in. Naruto had maybe a minute before the Kyuubi would interfere. He had to get Kyo's mother out of the mindscape before then. He could control his anger around the woman, but if the Kyuubi knew she was here, within the mindscape…

No best to get her out of here now. Even if she would deserve everything that the Kyuubi would do to her, Kyo did not deserve to be left motherless.

He had to concentrate for this to work, ignore everything around him, including the blossoming bruises littering his stomach and left cheek.

He ignored the woman's approach although it went against each and every one of his ninja instincts to ignore his surroundings. He ignored Kyo's form hovering around him, wrapping his wounds and staring at him with horror and fear on his face, he ignored the appearance of a red door locked shut barely feet away, he ignored the yelling of the woman approaching him. He concentrated entirely upon the one thing he needed at the moment.

He forgot his insecurities and the pain he forgot his anger. He forgot everything in order for this to work.

The mindscape was a miraculous place. The mind was the most deadly and proficient tool here. It was willpower and mental strength that would win battles of the mind. Having been on teams or associating with the Yamanaka clan he knew just how powerful their family techniques were. The mind was a place in which you could change anything. But it was harder to change the mind of another, to push them away. Conjuring weapons and tools along with food, that was easy, one thought and they would appear. To force another from a mindscape took true concentration. To force someone from a mindscape that wasn't your own was near impossible.

* * *

His mother was gone. She had vanished mid yell. He was so confused. He knew his mother distrusted Naruto-sensei, disliked him even, but he had had no idea that she had truly hated the man.

Naruto-sensei seemed like a good person. Naruto-sensei was trying to save him wasn't he?

So then why did his mother yell all of those hateful things?

Why had she yelled monster and demon?

Before he could question his sensei the man doubled over in pain. Blood dripped from the mans mouth, hitting the floor.

"**Brat!"**

The voice permeated the room seeming to echo. Naruto-sensei groaned before starting to rise wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Kyo would you mind grabbing the bandages, I'm pretty sure a couple of ribs are broken. I'll teach you how to wrap them." Without a word to his sensei Kyo ran to the bandages and brought them back. He listened with rapt attention as his sensei explained that to deal with broken ribs it was best to wrap them tightly so that they would not move and puncture a lung.

"**Insect!"**

His sensei ignored the voice that again revolved around the room. His glance at the red door the only indication that he had heard the loud yell.

Naruto-sensei lay on his back and beckoned him to feel along his ribs in order to determine which were broken, he felt that two were broken and then followed his sensei's instructions on how to wrap them.

Another whisper of a word permeated the room, this one too quiet to be sure of the exact word.

As he finished wrapping his sensei's ribs a blue ball appeared in his sensei's hand. As he tied off the last of the bandage his sensei stood and handed the ball to him, reminded him to concentrate on more chakra and to make the spin of his chakra faster. Naruto-sensei then stood and walked to the door unlocking it with just a touch.

"**YOU UGLY FLESH BAG, STUPID, DAMN MANGY FURLESS USELESS BAG OF COWERING FLESH AND BONES! IF YOU DO NOT GET HERE THIS INSTANT I AM GOING TO-"**

The words rang loud and clear within the room. He hoped that Naruto-sensei would stay safe…

* * *

He growled in anger. That stupid **insect** that he was trapped inside of was trying to get him _killed_, **again**. The fox moved slowly. He hated to be awoken. Whoever had disturbed his sleep was going to pay.

"**Brat!"**

…

"**Insect!"**

…

…

"… **Kit."**

…

…

…

"**YOU UGLY FLESH BAG, STUPID, DAMN, MANGY, FURLESS, USELESS BAG OF COWERING FLESH AND BONES! IF YOU DO NOT GET HERE THIS INSTANT I AM GOING TO-"**

"You will what? Kyuubi." Cerulean eyes bore into his own red irises; a vicious grin covered his features upon the arrival of his 'prison'.

"**Damn flesh bag, what are you doing now? Are you trying to get us killed?" **Looking down at his container he saw the blood and bandages which were covering the humans' wounds.

A grunt was his only response, until, "Why do you think it's my fault I'm in this state? Cause the way I see it, you're the one to blame." The response almost surprised the demon. **'Ah, so it is because he is a Jinchuuriki… it has been awhile since the last attack.'**

The demon nearly grinned, **"Then it will be easy enough for you to get rid of the stupid villager foolish enough to-"** he was cut off by the look that Naruto sent him.

"It's her, Kyuubi." And with that the demons thoughts came to an abrupt halt. He growled in anger. It was _that_ woman. The one who had changed his container; made it that he could no longer watch the world from his containers eyes. He prowled the cage looking every bit the caged Fox that he was. He mumbled under his breath threats spurting from his snarling lips. How he hated that woman for damaging the brat so much that he could not heal it, there was nothing worse than a broken container… "Kyuubi. Even if I wanted to I cannot wake up, they've drugged me. I don't know what it is but it seems to be stopping my chakra from functioning properly."

The demon growled again, **"… so what are you going to do? I refuse to die here, Brat. If you end up killing us I am going to bring you to hell with me!"** Naruto laughed hollowly at the threat. He turned and began to walk away from the demon. He started talking without a backwards glance.

"What am I going to do? I am going to trust that my precious people find me before she kills us. I am going to continue to train her son. And Kyuubi, I am not going to let her torment me." The Fox's growls and threats were all he heard as he left the seal and headed back towards the mind of the boy that he was training. _'I truly hope that backup arrives soon, some of these wounds are becoming serious, and I think that she is winding up to the finale...'_

* * *

End Chapter 5!

Please review! If anyone is still reading this that is…


End file.
